For Them
by coolmanjoe01
Summary: This is story about a vampire , A vampire that had it all taken away from him and is on a never ending quest for revenge .And soon meet up with trio"


This is story about a vampire , A vampire that had it all taken away from him and is on a never ending quest for revenge .And soon meet up with trio"

This story unlike most stores starts in the middle .

Chapter 1 THE ATTACK 

It was a bright sunny day in beautiful GREENWOOD High . Well to non-magic people GREENWOOD was just a normal people but in reality GREENWOOD was a school of magic . It was the second to last day at GREENWOOD witchcraft and wizards . And group of five kids walk out of a classroom . These kids were Hairson Flick other wise known as Bulldog , Jessica Lovegol , Justin Copper , Joshua Kinand (D.k for short) , and Angel Freeman . They were all happy because they just toke there last test of the year and in three more days the would be going home which all of them long for. As soon as the door closed behind them Jessica Said "thank god that is over , I thought the professor Gloria would never let us go ." "Your telling me, I just couldn't think of the answer for question number 44," said Justin as he wipe sweat off his face . D.H quickly said "Do you mean the one on how to kill a stone monster ?" "Yeah!" "Well that's easy you use the spell Lasko , makes a more hammer action on the stone monster , it breakers into little pieces ."Said Bulldog in a smart tone . "DAMN where were you five minutes ago ?!" said Justin . Angel finally interrupted the conversation and said "So guys what should we do today ?" Joshua giving out a big smile said " Well I was thinking that me and you should go off alone and you know ... do something ." "You would like that Kinand wouldn't you ?"Said Angel in a teasing tone. Meanwhile every one else was go ill. When Justin said "Come on you guys can't you do it in public?" The five stop and every one look at Justin he just said "What?" That's when everyone started to laugh .

But their full hearted laughs stop when they heard a scream . Bulldog was the first to say "What was that ?!" They all ran to the window . Joshua reach there first and he look out of the window were he saw one of his many nightmares come to life . Down on the ground of GREENWOOD where other studies was relaxing there was thousand of people in dark cloth was coming out of the woods that are by GREENWOOD . These men were yelling spells at the students . With spells flying at the Castile the dark cloths men came on GREENWOOD like water hitting a wall . The Castile stated to rumble and shake . Joshua realising that they were only on the 4th floor ,and knew soon that these men would be storing the floor . Joshua yelled over the screaming "Come on we have to get to la- ." but he never was able to finish the sentience because the hall way they were on exploded in to pieces . All that Joshua remembered is a scream and darkness cover him . He awoke to find angel on the ground and Jessica waking from the explosion . There was a huge hole where bulldog and Justin was just standing . WHERE ARE THEY ?! Joshua couldn't find them , they were gone . Joshua scramble to the edge and look down and all he could see was the black cloth men running thew the doors of the castle . And that's when he saw the cannons , there were over 20 cannons firing on the castle . Joshua knew the it wouldn't take long to bring down the castle .

He heard cringing . He turn around and saw Jessica cringing over angel . Angel the love of his life was laying there . He ran to her and he held her in his arms . Joshua started to sake her, yelling " wake up honey, Come on wake up , Please wake up ." Angel bust up coffin , blood was coming out of her mouth . She spoke slowly and calmly "Joshua know that i will always love you , but I most go now their calling..... " But she could never fished her sentence . She just stop moving . Joshua couldn't understand , this .. this couldn't been happen . He tried to closed his eyes just thinking that this was all a bad dream , a nightmare . But when he open his eyes , instead of beaming in his bed he was hold Angel's lifeless body . softly he laded her down and shut her eyes, whispering "You've still got my heart, my love . " He stand up , and he walk to Jessica who was cringing by the wall and slowly said as his eyes started to glow bright red "Jessica I want you to go to the lab and escape , DON"T look back even if you hear screams do you understand me ?" She look at he And she said with a cracking voice "Promise me I will see you again ." Joshua couldn't . He just remain quitely. She got up and took one last look at him and said " For Them". Then she started to run on a limped leg that she most have bruised in the blast .

Joshua who still had the glowing eyes could feel the hate taking control of him he couldn't stop it . He then threw himself over the hole in the floor and landed on his feet with a thud . He started to walk down the path . He walk past the classroom that he just came out of with his friend just 20 minutes ago .Joshua continue to walk, he could hear The black cloths men come near and nearer . He was ready for them . He pulled out his wand and said loudly "refuguill" and the wand slowly reformed into a long thin sword . As he walk down the path these men came into the clearing . He stop and they stop when they saw him . He scream out " prepare to DIE you scum! They look at him and started to laugh but they stop when one of their members shouted out " Look at his eyes ! " And someone else in the crown said "Their glowing ! " Then someone in the crowned walk out and said "Ok, I had another amusement today, Wedellscc!"The spell came fast but Joshua was faster he move the sword lighting fast and the spell instead of hitting Joshua square on in the chest it hit the sword bloused slammed back in to the man who fire it . The man was thrown down where he lay un concussion .

Joshua who had not move at all smiled at this . The anger had complete control of him . The men looked at there fallen companion . Then a man screamed out " Charge ! Kill THAT KID!" Then the black cloth men ran screaming at Joshua . This is when Joshua started to move . He Threw himself in the air and for a few seconds he was flying And he came back down . But before he landed, he sowings his sword at the attacker and it basically cut open his chest like butter . He scream and fell blood was at his feet . Joshua shish his sword right in to the neck of the next attacker . Joshua pull his sword out he man just look at Joshua with fear and then blood came hulling out of the mouth . Joshua felt nothing for the man . Joshua jump up and swing his legs and they slammed the next guy in the head . The man was thrown in the wall where he hit his head . the man fell , blood began to come from his head .Joshua was about to strike the other man when he was hit by a spell . Then two more spells hit him . He could feel pain all over his body . He saw it before it even happen . The black man punch Joshua in the face . Joshua did even remember falling just that every thing was going black and the last thing that he remember is the men kicking him on the ground . He close his eyes to see Angel face and her voice..............


End file.
